1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus encoding and/or decoding an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, representative methods of encoding and/or decoding an image are an inter prediction method of removing temporal redundancy of an image and an intra prediction method of removing spatial redundancy of an image. In particular, the H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding) standards include the intra prediction method in which values of pixels of an image are predicted from the values of neighboring pixels using nine directions, in units of 4×4 block basis.